


What the Water Gave Me

by UB_04Blaster



Series: Heinous Sun/Heinous Moon [1]
Category: Heinoustuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - HSHM, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Dystopia, Gen, Gore, Heinoustuck-inspired AU, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nightmares, Other, What Was I Thinking?, self deprecation, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UB_04Blaster/pseuds/UB_04Blaster
Summary: Another groggy morning. Another day to see. Another dream to experience.Good morning, Sarah.(Oneshot)





	What the Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains the following themes; if you are uncomfortable with any of the mentioned, it is best if you close this fic for your safety:
> 
> -Referenced Physical Abuse  
> -Referenced Child Abuse  
> -Depiction of Trauma  
> -Gore  
> -Body horror
> 
> Also, this was written so damn fast. It is shitty and I know it, hush.
> 
> You have been warned.

The feeling of a soft cool around you was the first thing you realize.

Like a gentle breeze- your body floats downwards like a leaf until you reached the ground, with little impact made aside from the feeling of halted time.

Leisurely, you open your eyes.

The light above was filtered by the blue around you. Beneath you was a wet, sandy surface. Everywhere around you, aside from the water surrounding, consisted only of seaweed and corals, growing from the surface of sand and stone. The locks of your hair were suspended mid-air before gravity slowly took them down.

You realize that you are still breathing, as the bubbles of air swum upwards away from you, and you don't mind that.

It was soothing here, like all your problems were being lifted away like the bubbles floating towards the surface. Your heart beat slowed down. You felt a warm embrace from the nature around you and welcomed it.

The serenity of all that was around you soothed your eyes, and all that was within- your mind, your soul, your very conscience, all united together to witness the beauty surrounding you. The sapphire and pearly shades of above meshed with the vibrancy of wildlife bellow, even the small school of fish danced around you.

You would stay here until the end times.

You leaned your head backwards. There wasn't much energy in your systems- no, it was time for you to relax, at long last. The cyans of the rocks and the vivid coloration and patterns of the creatures were something out of a fairytale, or a loose description of the Heavens above. You close your eyes, with a warm, thankful smile.

...

....

.....

Hang on just a minute,

This sudden discomfort was not that easy to ignore. A dissonance disrupting the ethereal, untouched beauty was not to be shaken off. Your blue eyes jolt open, It was like the floor you were laying on was no longer of golden sand, but of hard material that you couldn't put your finger on. You were able to feel the sand, you felt the water around you, you felt that everything was the same as when you awoke in this place, but your still bones protested, the behind of your neck especially. What was going on?

You tried to get up, yet...

You couldn't.

Not a single nerve responded to your mind's orders. All but your eyes and lungs were no longer responsive. The sensations were there, you could feel all that was around;  
But you weren't able to move a single inch.

The discomfort grew, and from it, it became a slow, grabbing sensation. You couldn't see from your eyes, yet you were able to recognize the feeling of what 'surrounded' your neck.

_Seaweed?_

Its speed escalated. Your bones as though they were made of hardened clay as the seaweed wrapped itself tighter around your neck. Tighter, tighter, until you found it hard to breathe.

And, through the sand and deeper into the ocean, it dove right in without warning.

It was all happening too fast. You felt your heart beat rapidly as your veins caught on fire. Your sight was obscured by the long, blue hair you knew belonged to you, but you were able to see that your surroundings grew darker as you were dragged into the depths. Sunlight was being obscured the more you dove. No longer were the blindingly colorful creatures of the sea around you; instead, you were being greeted by creatures that grew more menacing the further the ocean lost its light, looking ready for their next meal.

The panic was overwhelming, yet, at the same time, it was all tiring. You could give up, your body refused to listen to a word anyway, end your fate here and there- but something within you wasn't ready to give up so easy. You gave it all your willpower, every nerve you had ;

You reached your hand towards the vantablack surface, and opened your mouth to scream.

* * *

 

  
With the great surge of adrenaline coursing through, Sarah awoke with a yelp; falling onto the floor with a loud 'thud' following suit, looking as though she was swimming upwards once she awoke. Eyes wide and skin shaking from the cold, as she breathed heavily, she sat up and checked her surroundings; bunk bed, cabinet with a photo frame, Harper's light snores- yeah, she is home. Thank the Kahunas.

Having regulated her breath, she notices the dust on her arms- no, she noticed flecks of them falling from her head, some are even stuck in her hair, as well. Her hand was put on her forehead, the pounding was unbearable, as another drifted to her side, in preparation to balance herself and get back on her feet-

Wait. Is that..a crack? On the floor?

Her blue eyes widened.

Well, shit.

The cloudy skies were a rich, smoky grey, and the winds coming from their open window is fresher than in most days: The Sun was about to rise soon. Explanation to her mother can wait - the mere thought of mother- no, _Flo_ , never failed to send chills down her spine -, she has a mind-splitting headache to treat as soon as she could. Was it because of her fall? Was this some drawback from that nightmare? Or the indirect cause, somehow?

Not wanting to strain her mind further, Sarah shook off the questions, and, groggily, stood on her two feet. Every sensation felt like needles pricking her skin. As her legs were wobbling and skin still shaking from the cold; she decided to keep the blanket wrapped around her for good measure. Slowly, she turned towards the door to their bedroom, and had set the priority to be the kitchen to her mind.

She didn't have much motivation to go back asleep. Once her blue eyes open, it'd take Hell to freeze over for her to close them once again. Tiptoeing her way to her destination - lest that sleepyhead wakes up - , Sarah slowly turned the knob of their bedroom. She looked back at her sister before stepping out, deep in slumber; she seems to be having either a better dream than she had or a dreamless sleep- either way, she looked like a log, asleep on her back, not showing much distress, but isn't in bliss, either.  
Back then, Harper used to have the same capacity of energy Sarah currently has when the two were much younger; she might still have it, though it wasn't as apparent or direct as it used to. She's the mastermind of their antics, more reliant on creativity and wording than physical action when it comes to their deviant acts. Sure, she may act cunning, egotistical- selfish, even, but she was her sister. They were together, always. Joined at hip. Blood-bounded.

Closing the door behind her, careful not to make even the slightest of noise, she got to business; still clinging onto the sheets for heat. Hup. Dodge that little Pokéball-shaped...ball. Redundant, as she or Harper would put it, but it used to be one of their favorite toys; without any self-awareness, the two would find themselves kicking around with it again, though it'd often end up going through some poor bastard's window nowadays. Partners in crime, the two became over time. Pranking maestros, kind of like younger mini-Lanas (and, technically, that is true).  
Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness of their home. Mom isn't in the living room, must be outside for the night. As usual. At least it beats being scolded at for being awake at such time; the quiet comforted Sarah, anyway. She continued on. Once Lana was out of the picture, the older sibling made it her duty to be the hawk eyeing over the younger child. In a sense, Harper was her...source of fun, you could say. In spite of her intentions towards others, she made it her top priority to keep Sarah safe and entertained.

Bittersweet, right? The least she could do is to make Harper happy, so she puts on a smile wherever she went. So Harper wouldn't worry about her, Sarah would show her highlighting optimistic streak when around her more often. A human battery with the mind of a Rockruff, this is the image she's seen by everyone, whether in a positive or degrading way. She didn't mind that not one bit. If Harper was happy, so was she. Bringing a smile to her face was the least she could do to thank her for everything.

She entered the kitchen. It felt chillier, without a doubt. The sound of running pipes were audible, as well as what she assumes are the more nocturnal species of pokémon under their home- pest control may be a must, even if Sarah felt a pang of pity for them. She was the more careless, naïve, yet empathetic and hyperactive child of her family, which often led to her downfall majority of the time. A clear contrast to the more collected and mysterious Lana.

_'Oh, Lana, I missed you so much.'_

Sarah loomed over and opened the fridge for some pain killers to pop. There it was, among the variety of other medications, vitamin pills, and readied meal packages; containing basic food as well as other pills appropriate for the kind of meal wrapped up in those little boxes. Though optimism was in her nature, it wasn't always easy keeping up with it. There were days where she wanted to scream, sob, cry, curse; an amalgamation of all of them - to howl with grief - was the norm to be mixing in her chest.

Yet, not once, did she show it. The two were aware that they were marked to live a life of prejudice and as they matured. Parasites, they were called. Mooching off resources for their selfish desire to live. Because, by arriving into the world, they were too much for society to work with. Because their mere presence was a disturbance.

Because they were twins.

Because they broke the unofficial two-child rule, or rather 'preference', uphelded by the residents of 'Oro of different generations by their birth.

Because Sarah had to be brought into this world, both Harper and her will have to suffer under her sin of existence.

A haunting sound that could be comparable to a howl of sorrow blasted from outside. It was the speakers, they were littered all over every street of every city and every town of Alola. They were playing the daily melody - Harper didn't recognize most of the lyrics to it, yet she assumes that it's about a lady awaiting for someone to return to their homeland safe from war - so the citizens could wake up to them and start their duties. Of course, those already shafted into associated jobs no longer had the need for slumber, but everyone was accustomed to it, along with the religious preaching that followed, playing for hours not knowing an end, before it was time for the anthem to play and the cycle began once again.

She knew. She knew that she was the extra load, as she would personally put it, after all.

As sunlight shone, the formerly-black atmosphere was shifting steadily to a grey hue. The fog outside was easier to see. It was going to rain today, a refuge from the usual humidity of the region. The scent of droplets of water was her ecstasy. Much like in that dream, the smell had sent a wave of soothing calmness over her. She gazed at the box in the reach of her hand containing the pain killers required.

Sarah swiped it and popped the pill onto her palm, then swallowed it down with gulps of cool, bottled water following suit- careful with the amount there; it isn't easy to find clean water around, even in a place like Alola. It isn't going to matter whether or not the water you drink was clean once you're well over thirteen, anyway. The freshness of certain nourishments and availability of the vitamin pills were necessary for those seen as children and the weak in their society.

Even though their mother hated them, to the point of beatings that'd leave bruises as blue as her hair, though their estranged father is almost never around, to the point it bordered on neglect, they had the drive to go and take legal action for their mistakes and pranks gone wrong, lest they get punished or, worst case scenario, separation. At this point, she just wanted Harper to be content and secure, and be rewarded for what she had to face, what no child ever had to go through. She didn't see herself being erased from existence as the worst to happen if it meant to achieve what she wanted for her twin sister.

She returned the bottle used and closed the fridge. For the seconds that followed, Sarah blankly stared on the floor, as her mind cleared her thoughts and prepared for the effect of the pills to take place. She may not be sleepy, quite the contrary: her energy is being replenished as time passed, in spite of the hours spent asleep being minimal.  
Exhausted was the better term, thank you very much.

Harper would be punished for what the two had done- even going as far as to paint herself as the only person to blame by developing a persona reeking with pride and schematics. She was the sacrificial lamb as Sarah would have the chance to escape and, hopefully, get some help for her sister, but assistance was almost never found. Several cases of child abuse were brushed under the rug, to the extent that it was almost the norm to find a kid being threatened at knifepoint by members of their family tree, and their situation was no exception. If you didn't have fur forcefully stitched all over your face, or weren't fully functional while a metal pole was sticking through your torso; exposing muscles around it and jelly-like blood flowing from the unhealed wound, your opinion didn't matter, somehow. Only if you had potential to serve the region once you become an 'adult' in their eyes, but once that happens...you were no longer the same person, inside-out.

It happened with Kiawe.

It happened with Ilima.

It happened with Mallow.

It happened with Lana.

Each one, after hitting the age of thirteen, were taken away. Each one, after four days, were never the same. It was a must if one completed their trials beforehand, to measure their worth by the abilities demonstrated during the Island Challenge. If a trainer hits that certain age during the challenge, then they are taken as their behavior and progress until their epoch were reviewed. After undergoing their final rite of passage, the process known as Transmutation, they are free to continue the trial challenge if they want to prove themselves further, hopefully to unlock more opportunities in the future for them. But adding in the fact that, at fourteen years of age, joining a paramilitary youth organization is required by the majority of Alolan adolescents, crowding yourself with all those responsibilities doesn't look like the best option.

If they had to go through all these consequences, all just for being alive, then what good does it make? This region, this world may be awful, crude, heinous- but she couldn't help but see the blessings of it, too. From the smaller details - the chirping of birds, the smell of rain, the fireworks in the skies - to the brightest memories made in her lifetime, she knew that in every place where there was misery, there could be equal joy that can be found within. If that wasn't present, then she will bring it herself.

The door opened with a creak.

"Sarah..?"

And here she comes. Harper, with the door open and light coming out of their room, rubbed her eyes before looking back at the younger twin. Her voice reeked with confidence as she spoke most of, if not all, the time, this time it was peppered with concern and sudden bewilderment.

"Hey. You had me scared there for a while. What's up with waking up so early?"

There was silence.

Crap. How was she going to answer that with full honesty?

Seconds passed. No answer. Until,

'Deep breaths, Sarah. In, and out.'

"..." She turned around and shrugged, with a confused, ditzy, yet sympathizing smile. "Beats me," Putting behind her thoughts infesting her head earlier, Sarah was back to her usual, chipper self. "Just felt like shaking my leg a little, and here I am."

Harper stood there, uncertain, as she spoke. When she was done, all she could feel was slight relief, evidenced by a reassured smirk. Flo wasn't here, so she wasn't forced to wake up against her will, and it sure as tartarus wasn't one of Lana's fuckeries; ever since she hit thirteen years of age, forged to be the stainless replica of their mother, she has been unbearable, from her silence to the unpredictable way she'd orchestrate her next actions. Either she's timid by the next minute, or would go absolutely batshit all the while keeping her mysterious, silent mannerisms.  
Let's not get to those crude pranks, either. Nobody has ever forgotten the spaghetti incident. Nobody.

Still, that doesn't explain the fracture on the wooden flooring. But does she want Sarah to wallow in guilt over it? Harper can just make up a lie that she jumped out of the bunk bed so suddenly, and queue scene. So, bringing it up didn't appear like the best option, and, besides, she always found joy tampering with Flo's hair-trigger temper. She did that shit with everyone: purposefully fucking anything that catches her eye up just to get giggles here and there. She wanted everyone to hate her, because it was not just fun, but because, like that, she can keep Sarah safe.

"What about you? You aren't the type to get up at five- hating the mornings is a Harper thing, after all."

Clicking her mouth exactly once, she walked up to Sarah- without warning, she gave her the classical noogie on the head as she protested, "Hey! Just- Can you PLEASE just stop?!" Face red with embarrassment, Sarah's resulting expression made Harper burst laughing. "Aww, what's wrong? Can't kid around with my lil' sis no more?" She exclaimed between laughter.

Sarah felt certain annoyance. Yep, that was her sister alright. Her mischievous, chaotic, prideful, bitchy sister. She snickered, "It isn't funny as it used to." Sarah fixed her hair a little as Harper's laughter died down. "Oh come on," Harper wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulder, the indigo and cerulean splotches were as visible as daylight, "You know I'm hilarious- see, I can see that cheshire smile from a mile away!" She said as she poked Sarah's cheek. This prompted Sarah to push Harper away, holding back laughter with all her willpower, yet giggles were able to escape.

They may be facing shit soon once it was time to get to trainer's school, to swim through the waves of brutalized beings once considered a part of mankind, as they judge the two sisters for what they couldn't control...but neither of cared Harper saw their fury as hilarious and always found ways to to use it to her advantage, while Sarah would be her accomplice as well as the muscles to her operations and thread to what decency she has left after all Harper's gone through.

As said earlier, Sarah couldn't help but feel the negatives, and hiding them all was no easy task.  
But the magnetism of positivity is more captivating than all the accumulated riches on top of humanities minds.

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....

The Heir of Life. Said to inherit life, and all that is associated with the aspect. Heirs start with a lot of their aspect, even the negative parts of it, so an Heir of Life may be fun-loving, rebellious, and even be given the 'miracle' of Life- but too much of this aspect can make them fall victim into falling into its vast influence. They are protected by Life, before gaining mastery over it and responsibility for their powers.

  
The Thief of Rage, said to take Rage or through it for their own gain. Thieves are (or act) egotistical and self-centered - basically Primadonna-like people -, only allowing those who are worthy to join their social circles- rendering them lone wolves. They take Rage and all associated with it, or use their victims' blinding for their advantage, so the Thief of Rage relishes on people's hatred and anger towards them, fueling their spite and adrenaline rush for what reason there is.


End file.
